Le parrain
by xklm
Summary: Harry entre en première année à la fac. Et comme chaque année, une tradition moldue se célèbre: le parrainage...!


- Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

- Po… Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Harry Potter.

- Mr Potter ?!! Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, dit le vieille homme en s'inclinant.

- Non, s'il vous plait ne faite pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque. Je suis un étudiant parmi les autres ici, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, ni qu'on me distingue par mon prénom.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Mais c'est quand même pour moi, un grand plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma faculté. De toute façon ne vous en faites pas, physiquement je ne vous avais pas reconnu sur le coup, donc il est très probable que vous passiez inaperçu. Et puis parmi plus de deux cents étudiants, les professeurs ne vous appelleront pas par votre prénom, et vous n'avez pas à vous présenter.

- D'accord, merci !

- Mais n'hésitez surtout pas, si vous avez le moindre problème, je serais ravi de vous aider.

Harry lui sourit un peu faussement en attrapant les quelques papiers que lui tendait le directeur et respira un bon coup avant de passer l'entrée de son amphithéâtre. Ses yeux scrutèrent rapidement l'espace de cours cherchant une place qui lui conviendrait. Il grimpa quelques marches et se mit à l'écart sur le côté gauche de l'avant dernière ligne, séparant l'étage du haut avec celui du bas.

Il posa sur la tablette sa sacoche Longchamp, un cadeau d'Hermione soit disant que c'est à la mode en France, et commença à regarder un peu autour de lui. La quasi majorité des étudiants étaient là, certains discutaient entre eux, tandis que d'autre avait le nez plongé dans des papiers, bouquins. Tout en bas se trouvait le grand bureau du professeur qui ferait cours, avec derrière un immense tableau et une toile de rétroprojecteur. La technologie moldue, pratique parfois. L'ordinateur relié au rétroprojecteur était en veille, c'est pourquoi on pouvait voir défiler sur la toile blanche un petit slogan « Respect Soumission Sodomisation !! ». Le bas du tableau était recouvert par une inscription tout aussi rassurante « Bizut t'es foutu ». Intéressant.

Il faut dire qu'Harry c'était inscrit dans une fac formant pour devenir Auror, ou rentrer au Ministère au niveau de la défense des créatures magiques et du monde sorcier. Mais à la fin de la première année, il y a un examen classant et les quatre vingt dix premiers peuvent passer en seconde année. C'est-à-dire que tous les ans se retrouvent en première année des redoublants et des petits nouveaux, ce qui implique bizutage, youhou !

Le brun se désintéressa rapidement de ces gamineries et sorti un livre de DCFM. Ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture et ses yeux se fermèrent retrouvant l'image de Sirius. Il lui avait tellement appris, ainsi que Remus. Tous deux lui manquaient et ça empirait avec le temps qui passait. Alors qu'il partait dans une remémoration de souvenirs heureux, une voix l'interrompit.

- Drake, amène-toi on t'a gardé une place.

- Sympa le petit message ! répondit l'appelé.

- T'as vu ça, je sens qu'on va rigoler cette année.

- Les pauvres Bizuts.

Harry se raidit et s'enfonça dans son siège, plongeant un peu plus sa tête dans son livre. Il avait entendu la voix de Draco, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux dans l'amphi. Alors comme ça Malfoy faisait des études pour devenir Auror ou autre, et ferait parti des redoublants.

Oui en effet le blond avait loupé de peu le concours l'année précédente. C'est pourquoi il avait redoublé. Quand à l'ancien Gryffondor, lui avait pris une année à se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait, vaincu le Lord, perdu beaucoup de personnes importantes à ses yeux, été blessé physiquement et moralement. Il était resté trois mois à Sainte Mangouste, pour se remettre de ses blessures et puis il était parti s'isoler dans la campagne, travailler mentalement. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de tout arrêter ? De se jeter par la fenêtre parce que plus rien ne le retenait sur terre ? Mais ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient prié de réfléchir et de se battre pour s'en sortir, parce que James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Tonks et Fred n'auraient pas voulu le voir ainsi. Alors il s'était remis de toute cette tuerie et avait décidé de vivre pour eux, de devenir Auror pour poursuivre, et retrouver tout ceux qui leur avaient fais du mal. Il avait donc fais un gros travail sur lui-même, changé de lunettes remplaçant par d'autres rectangulaires noirs, ses cheveux étaient un peu plu long sans l'être, mieux coiffé, plus foncé, ses vieux pantalons troués ont été remplacé par des beaux jeans bien taillés, ses t-shirts délavés par des jolies chemises et des polos colorés. Harry était devenu un beau garçon. Un beau garçon souriant mais brisé de l'intérieur.

Et maintenant il était là, à quelques mètres de Draco Malfoy, qui l'avait aidé pendant la guerre, qui l'avait même sauvé de Bellatrix alors qu'elle allait lui lancer le sort impardonnable. Draco Malfoy le gars sur qui il avait craqué à Poudlard, son charme, son intelligence, sa beauté, son sourire, ses yeux. Mais il avait vite tiré un trait sur lui, sur cet amour impossible, et à vrai dire à ce moment il avait autre chose à penser.

Mais maintenant de le revoir, lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles et ça faisait bizarre, plus que bizarre.

Le cours débuta 15 minutes plus tard, avec les présentations de tous les profs, de toutes les matières. Toute l'heure les redoublants l'ont passé à se moquer des bizuts, de certains profs, à lancer des papiers etc. Lorsqu'ils furent lâchés, Harry attendit que l'amphi se vide un peu et sorti pour transplaner dans son appartement où Ron l'attendait dans les bras d'un Blaise souriant. Ces deux jeunes hommes vivaient une belle histoire d'amour depuis quelques mois, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry de voir enfin Ron heureux. Bien entendu Harry avait demandé à Blaise de ne pas parler de son retour à personne. Il posa son sac sur la table et s'avança pour faire une accolade à son meilleur ami et à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Alors cette première journée ? demanda le roux.

- Normal. J'ai vu… Draco, tu m'avais pas dis qu'il serait là.

- Oui, on a fais notre première année ensemble, mais il a raté le concours contrairement à moi, sourit Ron.

- Je te rappelle qu'il a eu pas mal de problèmes avec ses parents. Ils ont du rendre des comptes à la communauté sorcière et se racheter leur conduite, ça a pas été facile pour lui et sa famille alors qu'il c'était quand même battu à nos côtés, précisa Blaise.

- Je sais.

- Enfin, il a l'air de prendre son rôle de carré très à cœur.

- Il m'en a parlé pendant une semaine, comme quoi il allait bien rigoler. Attend toi au pire. Mais il t'a vu ?

- N…non !

- Il va être très étonné de te revoir alors, murmura le métisse.

- Faut dire qu'en plus tu as changé rajouta Ron.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, pris un verre d'eau et parti dans sa chambre. Il était crevé de cette journée stressante, et puis revoir Draco comme ça l'avait plutôt bouleversé et renvoyé quelques années en arrières. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ça faisait mal, très mal. Il s'allongea sur son lit encore entièrement habillé et s'endormi.

Le lendemain 8h00 il était devant la porte de l'amphi, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux un peu en pagaille et ses lunettes noirs posés sur son nez. Ses mains commençaient à trembler alors qu'une douleur violente lui prenait sur la hanche droite. Malgré son long séjour à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages n'avaient pu entièrement guérir les nombreuses blessures qu'ils avaient subies pendant la guerre. C'est pourquoi régulièrement il devait prendre une potion pour calmer les douleurs qui le reprenaient de temps en temps. Alors au détour d'un couloir il bu rapidement un liquide noirâtre, épais et plutôt dégueulasse avant de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Il soupira en s'asseyant alors qu'il se sentait apaisé.

- Bonjour à tous, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous me connaisse, mais je tiens à me représenter, je suis votre directeur de promo, Mr. Walter. Enfin bref, cette journée est consacrée aux parrains. C'est-à-dire que comme chaque année, un redoublant parraine, un nouveau !

- BIZUUUUUUUUTS

- Oui si vous voulez, bref, donc pour mieux faire connaissance avec son filleul, vous passerez la journée ensemble et le week-end si vous le souhaitez.

- On va bien rigoler, se fait entendre la voix de Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, n'en profité pas pour leur faire des misères.

- Mais je n'ai rien dis !

- Bien sur !

Il soupire. C'est quoi cette idée de parrainage se demande le brun, il en a déjà un de parrain, il en veut pas un autre. Quelle tradition ridicule. Il replongea sa tête dans son bouquin et attendis son tour pour venir tirer un putain de papier qui lui donnera le nom de son tuteur. Fac de merde, voilà ce qu'il pensait.

L'élève à côté de lui se leva, et quelques minutes plus tard il fit pareil et s'avança vers l'estrade. Des dizaines et des dizaines de regards étaient fixés sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sa main plongeât dans le bocal transparent et ressorti avec un papier blanc entre ses doigts. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et déplia le bout de feuille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le papier, et il resta interdis pendant quelques secondes. Non, non, NON ! Merlin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point !

- Draco Malfoy, cria le directeur, voici votre primant !

- Est-ce que je peux retirer un papier, je vous en pris ! murmura le brun.

- Pas de traitement de faveur Harry, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dis !

Il grogna et sorti de l'amphi, un Malfoy à ses trousses. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Quand le blond verrait qui il était, il allait lui faire les pires misères du monde ! Il était réellement foutu !

- Oh, Bizut où est ce que tu cours comme ça ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de stopper sa course et d'attendre que Draco arrive à ses côtés. Il respira un bon coup pour se préparer au fait de retrouver les yeux du blond, et son si beau visage, et se retourna vers lui. Mais l'ancien Serpentard passa devant lui sans le regarder et continua son chemin.

- Tu t'amènes crétin ?

- Hm.

- On va chez moi !

- Quoi, chez lui ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Et puis comment allait-il pouvoir résister dans une pièce remplie de l'odeur de Draco ? Oui c'était certain, Merlin lui en voulait et plus encore !

Une brûlure se fit sentir sur le bras du brun alors que le blond avait posé la main sur son épaule pour les faire transplaner. Il se retrouvait désormais dans un appartement assez spacieux, plutôt classe et chaleureux. Draco se dirigeât vers une porte, la passa et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry sursauta en le voyant. Il s'était changé et portait désormais un pantalon en lin gris pâle et un t-shirt blanc lui épousant parfaitement son torse. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Bordel, il était divinement beau. Il n'osa pas fixer son visage de peur de se perdre dans ses yeux et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Alors il se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de fixer ses propres pieds.

- Bien sur, fait comme chez toi !

Harry se remit debout sous la remarque de Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'asseoir ? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler lorsque le blond se rapprocha de lui, se postant à quelques centimètres de lui. Merlin, qu'on l'achève ! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer entouré de toute son odeur, c'était étouffant, divinement bon et qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué. Il ferma une seconde les yeux et essaya de retrouver son sourire qu'il lui avait adressé après l'avoir protégé du sort de sa tante à lui.

- Ecoute moi bien, un parrain est censé épauler son primant, mais il est bien sur hors de question que je le fasse. J'ai loupé mon examen l'an dernier ce n'est pas pour le louper cette année à nouveau. C'est chacun pour sa gueule, et je ne risque pas d'aider quelqu'un qui pourrait me prendre une place. Compris ?

- Bien entendu.

Draco s'écarta violement du brun, tout en le scrutant. L'aurait-il reconnu rien qu'à sa voix ? C'est ce que se demandait Harry. Il releva ses yeux doucement vers lui, et tomba directement dans ses iris gris. Son cœur se serra et ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement. Ça lui avait manqué. Et dire qu'il pensait l'avoir oublié. Draco continua de reculer contre le mur, tout en continuant de fixer le brun. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma. Mais il finit quand même par articuler un mot, un nom.

- Po…Potter ?

- Malfoy !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien à ce que je me souvienne, je suis censé passer ma journée avec mon parrain, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque de rentrer chez moi !

- Tu… es revenu depuis quand ?

- Trois mois. Je vais mieux, je reprends ma vie.

Le blond resta silencieux, et continua de fixer le brun, ses yeux pétillant anormalement.

- Tu as changé, murmure le blond.

- Je peux en dire pareil de toi !

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Oh… Merci.

- Non, merci à toi d'avoir fait un communiqué pour mes parents et moi, comme quoi nous étions de votre côté pendant la guerre.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je vous devais bien ça.

- Je n'allais pas laisser ma tante te tuer alors que tu devais tous nous sauver !

- Evidement.

Silence.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et en revient avec une grande tasse et un grand verre, qu'il tendit au brun. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, les brûlant à nouveau. Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, et se concentra pour ne pas perdre la tête. C'était bizarre de se sentir si bien à côté d'une personne qui ne vous aimait pas spécialement ! Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne se sente mal, et qu'après un haut de cœur il ne se dirige vers les toilettes que lui avait indiquées précipitamment le blond. Il déversa ses entrailles dans la cuvette, alors que Draco qui se tenait derrière lui paniquait.

- Harry, ça va ?

- M'aurais-tu appelé Harry ?

- Ta gueule, tu vas bien ?

- Effet secondaire de la potion que je prends contre certaines douleurs. Mais c'est bon c'est passé !

- Tu m'as fais peur !

- Tu m'appelles Harry, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Je ne te reconnais plus Dra-co !

- Aurais-tu oublié les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble à rigoler ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne te détestais plus, et que je te considérais comme un ami !!

- Un ami, oui bien sur… Je te charriais.

Harry soupira, un ami. Crétin, crétin, crétin ! Bien entendu qu'il te considérait comme un ami, rien de plus. Il se releva chancelant et se débarbouilla la figure. Il retrouva Draco dans le salon les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il s'approcha de lui, et se mit à son tour à fixer l'horizon.

- Si toi aussi tu me considérais comme un ami, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles ? demanda le blond.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en voudrais !

- Crétin !

- Je sais.

Ils rigolèrent tous deux, puis le silence se fit alors qu'ils se fixaient. Sans vraiment comprendre, Harry se retrouva dans les bras du blond, entouré de ses bras et de son odeur. Il aurait presque perdu connaissance tellement il se sentait bien, s'il n'avait pas senti le souffle chaud du blond dans son cou, et ses mains dans son dos. Le brun finit par réagir et entourer la taille du blond de ses bras. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry lorsque le blond se détacha de lui.

- Sinon, avec Ginny ?

- Ginny ? Oulla Dray, met toi à la page !

- M'aurais-tu appelé Dray ?

- Hum, non rougit le brun.

- Donc tu n'es plus avec Weasley ?

- On n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble. Ah vrai dire, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh… qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Toi non plus !

- J'attends l'âme sœur.

- Oh… Et tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

- Ah vrai dire, je viens de la retrouver…

Harry sursauta et se recula. Draco parlait-il de lui ? Merlin, il faisait tout un coup beaucoup plus chaud dans cette pièce. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur se propager au niveau de son entre jambe. Et merde !

- Ça te dérange, si j'emprunte ta bou… douche ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'aimerais me rafraichir.

- Bien entendu. La porte jaune au fond du couloir.

- Merci !

Rapidement Potter se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y entra. Son cœur battait trop rapidement, sa tête lui tournait et ses mains étaient moites. Putain fallait qu'il se calme, enfin qu'il calme surtout ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. Il enleva sa chemise mais ressorti tout aussi vite de la salle de bain cherchant son serpentard.

- Malfoy, hum où sont les serviettes s'il te plait ?

Draco se retourna et resta interdis quelques secondes devant le brun. Ce con s'exposait devant lui en simple jean. Bordel il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre sur le champ. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, il ne portait plus ses lunettes, son torse était magnifique, et son jean était déboutonné.

- Tu en as vraiment besoin ?

- Hein ?

- Enfin je veux dire, dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode sur la gauche !

- Merci.

Le brun reparti dans la salle de bain, donnant une magnifique vision à Draco, sur son postérieur. Il retourna dans la cuisine, essayant de se calmer le plus possible. Mais comment allait-il faire pour faire disparaitre une érection alors qu'il était là en train d'imaginer Harry nu sous la douche, l'eau brulante dégoulinant sur son corps si bien formé, sa tête rejeté en arrière, sa main sur sa verge à la frotter doucement. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche. Et d'abords c'était sa salle de bain non ?

Alors rapidement il se dirigea vers la porte jaune et rentra discrètement dans la pièce, d'où une épaisse vapeur brulante s'en échappait. Il se mordit les lèvres en distinguant quelque peu le corps d'Harry derrière la porte vitrée de la douche. Ses mains s'activèrent sur son pantalon, retirant en même temps son boxer puis son maillot. Après avoir soupiré de plaisir en libérant son érection il se dirigea vers la douche et pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur. Le corps d'Harry se mouvait sensuellement sous l'eau, une main posée sur sa verge tendue. Draco faillit jouir sur le champ, mais se contrôla. Il effleura le corps du brun qui se retourna violement, une expression de surprise, de honte et de panique sur son magnifique visage.

- Excuse-moi Potter, mais étant donné que c'est ma douche, moi aussi j'ai besoin de remédier à un problème assez urgent, dit le brun en désignant son érection.

Harry sursauta et gémit sans pouvoir se retenir en voyant se que lui désignait le blond. Il se retourna et se colla contre le mur glacé, fermant les yeux pour éviter de fixer l'objet de son désir et de se laisser tomber à genoux pour le prendre en bouche. Sa respiration était haletante, et sa verge devenait vraiment douloureuse. Il se tordit de plaisir lorsque son sexe rentra en contact avec le carrelage blanc et froid de la douche. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et un nouveau gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se finisse au risque de perdre la tête. Sa main descendit donc entre ses jambes pour reprendre un va et vient rapide, et tant pis si celui vers lequel était tourné ses pensées se trouvait derrière lui. Sa rendait la situation encore plus érotique, et meilleure.

Draco le regardait faire, ses yeux fixés sur ce corps si divin. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait que le regarder, l'écouter gémir. Il avait envie de remplacer sa main, il avait envie de se coller à lui, il avait envie de soulager sa propre érection contre les fesses parfaitement rebondies de Potter. Bordel qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui. C'est sans plus réfléchir qu'il colla son corps à celui trempé d'Harry. Ses dents allèrent mordiller son oreille en lui murmurant quelques mots.

- Fallait le dire Potter, si tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Draco gémit le brun rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Le blond vient lécher la peau de son cou, lui laissant une jolie marque, alors que ses doigts emprisonnèrent la main d'Harry qui entourait sa verge. Il lui infligea un rythme plus soutenu, récoltant aux creux de ses oreilles la si douce mélodie des gémissements et des cris du brun. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps il força la barrière des fesses de son amant et pénétra son antre brulante, s'enfonçant le plus doucement possible en lui. Harry hurla, tandis que Draco gémissait.

- Merlin, tu es si étroit.

- Han…Bouge, Draco s'il te plait !

Sans plus attendre, le dit Draco entama un va et vient rapide en Harry. Ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de brun dans des « clacs » plus qu'érotiques. Tous deux hurlaient à travers la buée, à travers le temps. C'était bon, putain que c'était bon. Le blond se retira pour rentrer plus brutalement, touchant de plein fouet la prostate du brun le faisant hurler. Il recommença encore une ou deux fois avant que le brun ne se libère contre le carrelage de la douche dans un cri des plus jouissifs. Draco se renfonça au plus profond de l'ancien Gryffondor avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle puissant. Ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux laissant l'eau nettoyé leur acte.

- On a respecté le slogan, « respect, soumission, sodomisation » !

- Pardon ?

- Sacré journée de bizutage !

- Mais oui, bien sur !

Harry dégouté se releva. Alors ce n'était que ça pour lui, une journée de bizutage. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête tournait et il sorti rapidement de la douche. Il se sentait sali et c'était rien de le dire. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Draco le désirait réellement ? Il avait fallu qu'il se laisse aller sous ses caresses, crétin. C'était désormais sur cette faculté était merdique, et cette journée restera la plus merveilleuse et à la fois la plus horrible de sa vie. Il se sécha et se rhabilla le plus vite possible.

- Oh, Potter, tu vas où comme ça !

- Loin, très loin de toi !

- Qu…quoi ? Mais…

- Mais rien !

- Tu es censé passer le reste de ta journée avec moi !

- Je préférerais crever plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus à tes côtés !

Sur cette phrase si fausse et si douloureuse, le brun transplana et se retrouva dans la chambre de son appartement. Il s'écroula sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler, ses bras entourant fermement sa taille et ses genoux remonté contre son torse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se maudit d'essayer de retrouver la sensation de la peau du blond contre la sienne, de retrouver son odeur et le plaisir si immense qu'il avait éprouvé. Il avait mal, et lui arracher le cœur l'aurais plus soulagé que détruit.

Lundi matin, Harry sorti de l'amphi. Il avait passé une heure et demie en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, enfin physiquement car mentalement il avait passé son temps à repenser à la soirée de vendredi, dans cet appartement, dans cette douche, dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta contre un mur et soupira.

Devant ses prunelles ne cessait de repasser les images de sa partie de jambe en l'air avec Draco, qui pour lui avait été beaucoup plus que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, ça tournait en boucle et ça lui déchirait chaque fois un peu plus le cœur. Bordel qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, de respirer son odeur, de gouter à ses lèvres, de se laisser vibrer contre lui, de l'entendre murmurer son prénom, de jouir en lui criant qu'il l'aimait. Il allait sortir de la fac pour transplaner quand il remarqua l'ancien serpentard entouré de sa bande d'ami. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur lui avant de diriger son regard, sur un garçon un peu plus grand, aux cheveux châtains et yeux bleus. Il sursauta et se stoppa en plein milieu du hall. Merde, de merde.

- Hey, le héla le dit châtain.

- Sa-salut Alex, articula difficilement Harry.

- Tu connais Potter, demanda le blond, tout d'un coup très intéressé.

- Oui, plutôt profondément !

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais Drake, c'est le gars dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, celui avec lequel j'ai dormi samedi ! Enfin dormi…

Et voilà la bombe était larguée. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce passe comme ça ? Il avait tout fais pendant ce week-end pour oublier le blond, il avait été jusqu'à s'envoyer en l'air et en plus de ça il s'avérait que c'était un ami de l'ancien Serpentard. Son souffle s'accéléra, tandis que les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent.

- Quoi… ? C'était Potter ? Tu t'en envoyé en l'air avec Potter ?

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'avait pas aimé, non il avait même carrément détesté. Alex n'avait pas été Draco, pas du tout. Ça avait été dégueulasse et pas du tout jouissif. Il avait même pleuré tout le dimanche suivant. Son corps ne réagissait et n'appelait que Draco. Mais il fallait être réaliste, jamais il ne l'aurait. Alors avant que ses yeux ne laissent passer quelques larmes, il reprit sa route et transplana dans son appartement.

Ron et Blaise étaient sur le canapé à s'embrasser comme deux males en chaleur. Ils se figèrent en voyant Harry apparaitre, les larmes aux yeux. Ron se leva précipitamment et se plaça devant le brun, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Lâchez-moi, ne venez même pas me parler.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant fortement la porte.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa salle de bain et pénétra dans la douche, laissant l'eau brulante couler sur sa peau. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Il avait tellement mis de temps à se rendre compte qu'il aimait le blond, il avait tellement mis de temps pour essayer de l'oublie, il avait tellement mis de temps à se rendre compte qu'il en était incapable, et il avait tellement mis de temps à comprendre qu'il lui manquait. C'était dur d'avoir aussi mal, c'était dur de se rendre compte que l'on est fais que pour s'emboiter à une seule personne, une seule personne qui ne vous désire pas !

Il finit par se relever les jambes et les bras tremblant et se diriger vers son lit après avoir enfilé un boxer. Sa respiration était irrégulière, et ses mains encerclaient sa taille essayant désespérément de refermer le trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer laissant les larmes couler silencieusement et il s'endormit.

C'est une engueulade qui le réveilla deux petites heures plus tard. Il passa un rapide bas de jogging et sorti de sa chambre. Il sursauta et se figea en voyant un Draco énervé, face à son colocataire et le petit ami de celui-ci. Tous trois se tournèrent vers le brun un peu étonné de le voir hors de sa chambre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Harry.

- J'expliquais le plus doucement possible à Draco que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé !

- Comment ça ?

- Je dois te parler Potter ! s'énerva le blond.

- Et moi je n'en ai pas envie !

- Et bien tu m'écouteras quand même…

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée Dray, tempera Blaise !

- Tu as réellement couché avec Alex, Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Répond !!!

- Eh bien oui, et c'était divinement bon, doux, sensuel et à la fois sauvage…

- Putain !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'un de tes amis couche avec quelqu'un sur qui tu es passé avant ?

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'écrie Ron.

- Tu te barres comme un mal propre vendredi, et le lendemain tu te fais un de mes amis, j'hallucine.

- Et alors ?

- Tu me fais gerber Potter !

- Et toi alors, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée de bizutage… Qui sait, ça se trouve tu as loupé ton concours juste pour pouvoir abuser du primant qui te seras attribué, c'est-à-dire moi !

- Abuser ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'ais dis non ! Tu étais bien content que je te finisse t'étais tellement excité quand je suis arrivé dans la douche. Je te revois encore te branler sous l'eau, pathétique Potter, pa-thé-ti-que !

Cette discussion faisait mal, et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en entendre plus. C'est pourquoi il détourna les tallons pour repartir dans sa chambre, une larme coulant sur sa joue, et Blaise et Ron sortant de l'appartement. Il se laissa glisser contre sa porte alors que son cœur battait anormalement vite et que ses entrailles le brulaient douloureusement.

- T'avais pas le droit, t'avais pas le droit de profiter de la situation Draco. On était amis non ? C'est toi-même qui me l'a dis ! Mais t'avais pas le droit, pas après que j'ai essayé de t'oublier !

- Potter … murmura le blond de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Laisse-moi !

- Tu crois que toi tu avais le droit de te barrer comme tu l'as fais après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous !

- Pourquoi tu n'en avais pas fini avec mon bizutage ?

- De… De quoi ?

- « Respect soumission, sodomisation » c'est bien que tu as dis après t'être laissé glisser contre la paroi de la douche ?

- C'était de l'humour, de l'humour Potter, c'est tout ! ça m'a juste fait rire de me rappeler du slogan après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous !

- Ça n'a fait rire que toi ! répondit Harry alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

- Tu m'as laissé tout seul, j'avais froid et j'avais mal au cœur et ça a été horrible de passer le week-end seul à me repasser les images de notre après midi !

- Je…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que j'ai ressenti ! Depuis qu'on passait des soirées ensemble pendant la guerre, ton corps, ton putain de corps, tes yeux, tes lèvres, ta peau, ton sourire, ton rire, ton odeur, je n'ai rêvé que de ça. Mais quand tu es parti j'ai du essayer de t'oublier et puis avec ta réputation de tombeur de nanas, mais chance était réellement réduite à néant !

- Dray…

Un silence, pas pesant non, un silence agréable. Des explications silencieuses. De toute façon ils avaient tout compris désormais. Des jours gâchés pour rien alors que tout aurait plus être beaucoup plus simple. Des sentiments présents depuis des années. Deux regards qui ne trompent pas. Deux sourires. Deux envies. Deux cœurs. Une seule âme.

Draco s'approcha doucement du brun alors qu'il scrutait le torse, nu, d'Harry. Mon dieu qu'il était désirable. Ces yeux brillèrent et il finit par glisser lui de ses mains sur la joue pâle du brun la glissant dans sa nuque et la seconde dans le bas du dos de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baisé passionné où tout leur amour pouvait enfin s'exprimer.

- Tu veux bien que je sois ton parrain alors ?

- Si tu me promets de m'aider. Parce que là j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, lui murmura t-il sensuellement à l'oreille, en portant la main du blond sur sa propre érection.

- Harry… gémit le blond.

- Aime moi Dray, aime moi autant que moi je peux t'aimer.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry pour partager une fin de journée commune pleine de plaisir et d'amour.

Un carré, un bizut. Un blond, un brun. Un ancien Serpentard, un ancien Gryffondor. Deux hommes, et un amour seul et unique amour partagé...

* * *

**Que je m'explique sur le slogan "respect, soumission, sodomisation !!" je suis en pharma (c'est ma première année, je suis donc une bizut) et parfois quand on rentre dans l'amphi l'ordi est allumé et le rétroprojecteur mis en marche pour laisser aparaitre le fond d'écran où on peut lire ce slogan, mis par les carrés (redoublants). C'est assez marrant -flippant- !**

**Pour les fautes, je suis réellement désolé. J'écris mes textes sur Word donc globalement je n'ai que très peu de fautes, malheureusement en chargeant le texte sur des mots se transforment, et relire mes textes est parfois horrible, surtout lorsque je les ai relus une dizaine de fois auparavant sur word, et que certains font une vingtaine de pages. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. Je vous en remercie d'avance :)**

**Voilà :) en espérant que cela vous ait plu, à vos reviews :)**


End file.
